Total Drama Ultimate Crossover
by RocketShark216
Summary: The casts of TD, Code Lyoko Evolution(my fic), Spongebob, Austin and Ally, Smosh and Megaman Battle Network compete for one million dollars in the biggest season ever! Rated T.
1. Season Start

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover Chapter 1: Season Start**

**Summary:**

**I decided to make a fanfic of total drama that is somewhat of a mix between a spinoff of my fic Code Lyoko Evolution and a TD crossover. Basically the Lyoko Gang (including Graham) competes in a season of TD with original TD characters plus some characters Nick and Disney and some famous video games. Also Smosh characters will be included (however they will be younger and not famous, i.e., about middle or high school age.) Alright, here's the first chapter. BTW This takes place after TDALL-STARS and the season after it, Pakithew Island or whatever, go on TD's Wikipedia page for more info; anyway this is the 7****th**** season of TD. Please read and review.**

Chris had been waiting for this day for a long time. It had been about 2 years since the end of season 6 of TD and Chris had been waiting to debut his new season, but he couldn't get a lot of people to come back, so he had spent a long time planning for the new season. It had been green-lit for a pretty long time; however Chris hadn't had enough contestants, now he had way too many, around 39-40, he then had to build huge cabins to accommodate for them, but it was so worth it. He even had some old TD cast members returning, which was a huge win for Chris, now it was premiere night, soon the cast members would be coming for the longest season of TD ever, Chris was about to go to the dock to start the show, they went live in two minutes, he then walked over to the camera and read over his lines a few more times before throwing them off to the side, they then began filming and Chris addressed the audience.

"Hey guys. My name is Chris McLean, and welcome to another season of Total Drama, and as you can see, we are back yet again where it all began, Camp Wawanakwa! Alright, this season is even bigger and better than ever before, we have 44 contestants ready for action, so this season is going to be pretty long, hope you enjoy! Anyway, this season will work like all the season work; I will split the contestants into two teams, and every episode they will compete in a challenge, whichever team wins the challenge wins immunity and an occasional gift, the losing team will have to vote someone off, whoever gets voted for the most will go home, blah blah blah, yada yada yada. Alright, I'm super excited right now so let's introduce the campers! Alright, our first contestants are from a boarding school in France known as Kadic Academy; let's welcome the first one, he's a student from the good ole' US of A, Graham Ulry!

Graham then walked out to the dock, he was wearing his trademark red Brutus buckeye shirt with his dark blue jeans and red high-top Nikes, he was also wearing his trademark gray buckeyes ball cap, backwards as always. Chris then welcomed him.

"So, Graham, think you're gonna have a good summer?"

Graham then responded in a very mean tone.

"I don't know, are you gonna shut up for more than three seconds?"

Chris than responded.

"Well it looks like Graham misses Kadic already. Alright, let's welcome the next contestant; he's another Kadic student that was born right in France, Jeremey Belpois!"

Jeremey then came out wearing his outfit from seasons 1-3. Jeremey then introduced himself.

"Alright, let me just clarify that I've watched every episode of TD ever filmed and I am WELL AWARE of the dangers of competing, I'm just in it for the money. Plus my friends are here so that too."

Chris then continued.

"Well he's just a little ray of sunshine, isn't he? Alright, let's welcome the next contestant, a Kadic student from Italy, he's a bit of an odd-ball, but then again he matches his name, let's welcome Odd Della Robia!"

Odd then came out wearing his season 4 outfit. He then greeted the camera.

"Sup!"

Chris then introduced the next camper.

"Alright, he's resilient, he's a martial arts master, he's handsome to some of you, he's a Kadic student from Germany, please welcome, Ulrich Stern!"

Ulrich then said hello.

"Hey everyone. I'm only here for two reasons: my best friend Odd is here and two: the money. So just don't go thinking I like McLean's rubbish show, because I don't."

Chris soon got tired of these lengthy intros and decided to just list the contestants as they came out.

"Alright we're kinda already running short on time here so please welcome Yumi, Aelita, William, Courtney, Cody, Gwen, Duncan, Owen, Milly, SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Dawn, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Taelia, Sissi, Herb, Adam, Jade, Miranda, Lan, Mayl, Ian, Anthony, LaserCorn, Sohinki, Jovenshire, Mari, Kalel, Stevie, and Beck! Alright, time for the theme song.

Theme Song:

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,

You guys are on my mind

You ask me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see

I wanna be famous 

I wanna live close to the Sun

Pack your bags 'cause I've already won

Everything to prove nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

'Cause I wanna be famous

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

(Whistling)

Chris then addressed the audience.

"Alright, welcome back to the show, anyway, it's time to split the campers up into teams, but first I have to tell you the team names, we have the Magic Monkeys and we also have the Demonic Dust Bunnies!"

Adam then spoke.

"Seriously?"

Chris then responded.

"Hey, it's not easy choosing team names. Alright, when I call your name, I'm gonna point in a direction, when I call you go to the direction I point, the left side is the Magic Monkeys, the right side is the Demonic Dust Bunnies."

Soon Chris had chosen the teams, but it might take a long time so instead here's a handy list:

Magic Monkeys:

1. Graham

2. Jeremey

3. Odd

4. Ulrich

5. Yumi

6. Aelita

7. William

8. Courtney

9. Cody

10. Owen

11. Milly

12. SpongeBob

13. Sandy

14. Patrick

15. Squidward

16. Mr. Krabs

17. Ian

18. Anthony

19. Sohinki

21. Jovenshire

22. Stevie

Demonic Dust Bunnies:

1. Gwen

2. Duncan

3. Austin

4. Ally

5. Beck

6. Dez

7. Trish

8. Dawn

9. Brick

10. Mike

11. Zoey

12. Cameron

13. Taelia

14. Sissi

15. Herb

16. Adam

17. Jade

18. Miranda

19. Lan

20. Mayl

21. Mari

22. Kalel

Chris then addressed the campers.

"Alright, you have an hour to go to your cabins and unpack before lunch. Each cabin has a boy's side and a girl's side, one cabin is for the Magic Monkeys, one cabin is for the Demonic Dust Bunnies. Alright, go unpack!"

They soon unpacked and ate lunch at the mess hall. Lunch was nasty enough but hey at least they were able to eat. Soon Chris called them outside. They then all filed outside and Chris announced the challenge.

"Alright, guys, it's time for the first challenge, today's challenge is a Nerf War, also we're being sponsored by Nerf this season so we have a HUGE arsenal of guns and ammo. Alright, the rules are simple: you guys basically play team death match, however each person only has one life, if you get shot in any of the target areas on you nerf vests you'll be wearing you're out, the team with the most players left at the end of the nerf war wins, also no friendly fire, that's not fair. Alright, I've set up an armory for you guys, go inside, pick some guns and them go to two different sides of the island. Then when you hear the bell the war will begin."

They then went over to the armory. There were two different rooms so they didn't know what the enemy was doing. Jovenshire then began ranting and raving on how the Mega Centurion was highly superior.

"Guys, look, okay, this gun is highly superior. It shoots really far, plus it uses the mega darts, which are frickin huge, so they're more likely to hit their target areas on the vests. Besides, the red paint job is boss."

LaserCorn than agreed.

"Wow Joven, you're like a nerf expert. How'd you ever learn all of that?"

Joven then explained.

"I used to play nerf A LOT when I was like 7 or 8. Needless to say, I was the nerf champion in my neighborhood."

Sohinki then joined in the conversation.

"I'm a champion in my neighborhood too."

LaserCorn then responded.

"Oh, really? What in?"

Sohinki then responded.

"I'm the skinniest person in my neighborhood. I'm Jewish, so I can't eat certain foods."

Graham then joined in the conversation.

"Well, Joven, if you're a nerf expert, do you think the Recon's a good gun?"

Joven then responded.

"I don't know Graham, depends on what attachments you use and what model it is."

Graham then showed him his weapon of choice. He had the Recon with a six dart clip, a Raider stock, and the recon barrel extension. Joven than gave him his opinion.

"It's not that good, but then again; it's nerf for crying out loud, just choose whatever gun you want dude."

Courtney then picked up an Alpha Trooper and attempted to load it. It then jammed and she growled in frustration. She then pointed it at her face and attempted to un-jam it.

"Come on. Stupid frickin! Come on!"

She then instantly unjammed it but shot herself in the face in the process. She then fell backwards and earned the laughter of her team. Cody then helped her up.

Courtney then thanked him.

"Thanks Cody, I should've known I was gonna shoot myself in the face if I did that, you didn't have to let me up though."

Cody then responded.

"Yah, but it was the right thing to do. Besides, we were teammates. I mean sure being on Team Amazon was kind of a drag sometimes, but still. And now we're teammates again."

Soon the challenge began. All was quiet until Joven spotted Gwen and Duncan. He then alerted the group of this.

"Goth and bad-boy, dead ahead!"

Gwen and Duncan then realized they had run into them and opened fire, knocking out Odd and LaserCorn. LaserCorn complained.

"Aww, come on! It hasn't even been 3 minutes yet! Something tells me Chris knew we all sucked at nerf!"

Odd complained too.

"Yah, I know right. So, LaserCorn, what should we do now that we're out?"

"I don't know. Lie down and pretend to be dead or something? How about we just sit here?"

They then agreed and the rest of the group moved on. Soon Ian took out Dawn but he was subsequently taken out by Brick. Ian then loudly complained.

"Aww fire truck!"

Anthony then took out Brick in revenge, but then HE was taken out by Lan. Anthony then yelled at him.

"Come on that's no fair! Everyone knows you used your little wrist thingy as an aimbot!"

Lan then responded.

"Actually it's called a P.E.T. and also how could I use it as an aimbot this is real life not a video game."

The battle raged and soon it came down to Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Graham, Aelita, and Jeremey. Zoey soon eliminated Jeremey but she was then eliminated by Graham in revenge. Cameron was eliminated by Aelita but then Mike struck her down. Graham then went into rage mode and struck him down and won the challenge. Chris then rang the bell and flew over on his jet-pack to announce this.

"Alright, the Magic Monkeys win! Demonic Dust Bunnies, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

Soon they met at the elimination ceremony. Chris then addressed them.

"So, Dust Bunnies, you lost, so today it's time to vote someone off. So, go vote and come back afterwards and I'll read the tally."

Zoey's Confessional:

"Alright, I really don't know who to vote off right now, because it's the first episode, and nobody really made us lose, but still I'm just gonna vote for Gwen, because she's just a boyfriend stealing jerk who needs to admit she's evil! Also she's already giving me dirty looks and I'm kinda scared. So I'm gonna vote for Gwen."

Mike's Confessional:

"Okay, I'm just gonna vote for Sissi, because she's really overbearing and annoying, plus she's always flirting with that Ulrich kid, and he's totally not into her, and she doesn't even care. I know what that feels like, and even though I hardly know him AND he's on the other team, I don't want him to have to go through that. So I'm voting for Sissi."

Cameron's Confessional:

"Alright, I'm voting for Miranda, because her and her friend Jade scare me. She's also always cutting herself and talking about devil worshipping, so I'm totally freaked out. She's really dangerous. I'm voting for her. End of story."

Soon the voting was over. Chris than addressed them.

"Alright, the votes are in, here it goes, the following people are safe, Duncan, Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Dawn, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Taelia, Herb, Adam, Jade, Lan, Mayl, Ian, Anthony, LaserCorn, Sohinki, Jovenshire, Mari, Kalel, and Beck. Alright, Gwen, Miranda, it comes down to this. The final marshmallow goes to….."

Miranda and Gwen then looked at each other in suspense.

"Miranda. Sorry boyfriend stealer, you're out."

Gwen than responded in anger.

"She was NOT DATING him at the time! God!"

Gwen then boarded the boat of losers. Chris then addressed the audience.

"Alright, so who's gonna go home next? Find out on the next all new episode of Total-Drama-Ultimate Crossover!"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll write another one soon.**


	2. Minecraft in Real Life

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover Chapter Two: MINECRAFT?! IN REAL LIFE?!  
AN: Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh, Code Lyoko, Austin and Ally, Megaman Battle Network or SpongeBob.**

**Claimer: I do own Graham, Adam, Jade, and Miranda.**

Chris: Hello everyone, and welcome to an all new episode of Total Drama Ultimate Crossover, the current season of my hit reality show, Total Drama! Alright, last time, the campers arrived and I split them up into two teams of 22, and they then competed in a huge nerf war! In the end the Magic Monkeys defeated the Demonic Dust Bunnies, and Gwen was sent home. Now the campers are about to face a BRAND NEW challenge. So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going bah-bye? Find out right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Ultimate Crossover!

(Theme Song Plays. Camera flashes to show the Magic Monkeys in their cabin. They are all sleeping peacefully until Chris rang a bell to wake them up. They then sprung up. Graham immediately complained.)

Graham: This sucks! I hate Chris!

Ian: I know right?! I hate this show! I can't believe that we have to wake up this early! It's almost as bad as waking up at 6 for school!

Stevie: I don't mind as long as I get to wake up next to YOUR face!

Ian and Graham: F*CK OFF STEVIE!

(Camera flashes to show campers outside. Chris then addressed them.)

Chris: Alright campers, it's time for your next challenge! So, have any of you ever played Minecraft?

Graham: I love that game!

Chris: Yah, well today's challenge is Minecraft. In real life. Basically the goal of today's challenge is to survive in the wilderness overnight, like in Minecraft. Whoever makes a house in the wilderness, defends it from wild-life, and finds their way back to camp first is the winner. But you have to make a house big enough for all of you…so this could be challenging. Also, just to be fair, each of you shall receive a wooden pickaxe, a wooden sword, a wooden shovel, and a wooden axe. Good luck with your house-building.

(Camera flashes to show the Magic Monkeys in the woods. They wander around for a while before stopping. Anthony then starts a conversation.)

Anthony: Chris sucks, how in the heck are we supposed to BUILD A HOUSE? We're like 14!

Graham: I don't know. Maybe we should get some wood and get started.

Ian: I'll get it!

(Ian then walks to a tree and hits it, attempting to get a wooden block. Ian then hurts his hand and screams in pain as his teammates laugh.)

Ian: AHHHHHH!

Anthony: Why are you such an idiot? He gave us wooden axes so we could CHOP DOWN the trees, not so we could forget to use them and break our hands!

Ian: Oh yeah. I forgot.

(Soon they gathered enough wood, but they then had to figure out how to make it a functional house.)

Odd: Alright, we're good, now all we have to do is build it. So how do we get the roof to stay up?

Jeremey: Looking at the angles and the wind speed and direction, we probably need to insert wooden stakes in four different places under said roof, but due to the high temperature and the trajectory of the moon and the sun we probably should reinforce the stakes with some sheet metal, but we should insert the stakes at an angle that is greater than 90 degrees but is less than 120 degrees, or the structural stability of the hut will decrease rapidly.

(The others than stared at him, confused as ever. Eventually LaserCorn was brave enough to break the silence.)

LaserCorn: Dude, could you repeat that? Like, in English?

Jeremey: We need to support the roof with wooden stakes, and then support those stakes with sheet metal, but if we don't point the stakes in the right direction the entire hut will fall.

LaserCorn: Ohhhhh, I get it now…but where in the hell are we gonna get sheet metal?

Stevie: I know where!

Everyone: F*ck off Stevie!

Graham: I wonder if the other team is doing better than we are.

(Camera Flashes to show the Demonic Dust Bunnies. The sun is slowly setting as the team mates argue.)

Duncan: Alright, screw it, let's just sleep in a tree, it's that much easier.

Beck: That's stupid; you're just giving up cuz your girlfriend's gone!

Duncan: What'd you say?!

Beck: You heard me!

Duncan: I'm gonna rip your head off pretty boy!

Beck: Ohhhhh okaaayyy, let's see you give it your best shot!

(Duncan tackles Beck. They fight for a minute before Lan interrupts them.)

Lan: Guys, stop fighting, we're not getting any work done, and do you really want to send someone home?

Duncan: Shut the hell up short stuff, besides, I'd prefer throwing the challenge and voting this moron off then staying here with him.

Beck: Yah, well I'd HAND the victory over to them if it meant getting rid of YOU.

Duncan: Alright, I admit it; short stuff's got a point. We need to win this! I hate to say this, but truce?

Beck: Yah sure. I was kinda getting tired of arguing anyway. I only do it to make people angry.

Duncan: Doesn't everyone?

(They then heard a loud roar. Mayl then freaked out.)

Mayl: What the hell was that?

(A bear then slowly began to run towards them.)

Beck: Aww shit! A bear! What the hell do we do?

Duncan: Do what anyone with a brain in their skull would do! Run!

(They then ran away. Eventually they ended up in a cave deep underground.)

Duncan: Alright, we lost him, but now we have to figure out how to get out of here and get our supplies back.

Beck: Why don't we just sleep in here? Chris didn't say we had to stay IN the house, just that we had to BUILD one, which we did, even if it sucked. We can win if we survive tonight.

Lan: Why not just sneak back to camp, hide, and then pretend like we just got there in the morning? No one ever said Chris was smart.

Duncan: Yah, well no one ever said he was a complete fucking moron either. Besides it's too dangerous to move around at night, I've played a little Minecraft here and there believe it or not, and if I know Chris than he's devoted himself to make this challenge stay true to the game, he probably made some mechanical Creepers and Zombies to try and kill us, besides, that bear is still out there man.

(Camera flashes to show the Magic Monkeys in their completed house in the morning. Patrick sneaks up and goes outside. SpongeBob and Squidward follow him. Patrick then begins to tinker with the house.)

SpongeBob: Hey Patrick whatch ya doing?

Patrick: Nothing, I'm just eating.

SpongeBob: Oh really? So…..what are you eating?

Patrick: Potato chips. Here have some.

(He then hands some to SpongeBob. They both chow down and Squidward examines what they are eating.)

Squidward: You imbeciles! These are the wooden stakes that are supporting the house! And now it's gonna collapse-

(The house then collapses.)

Squidward: Patrick!

(The Camera flashes to show the camp. Chris and Chef are sitting in lawn chairs with shades and lemonade. The Magic Monkeys arrive back at camp, just before the Demonic Dust Bunnies do the same. Chris then takes off his shades and addresses them.)

Chris: Finally, your back. I was starting to worry about you guys…I thought you had quit the show for sure.

Duncan: So you weren't at all concerned for our safety?

Chris: No. Not at all. You of all people should know from past experience that I only care about myself, Duncan. Anyway, the Demonic Dust Bunnies win!

Graham: But we got here first!

Chris: Yes, you did, but your house was destroyed.

Mayl: But we slept in a cave!

Chris: I know, but your house wasn't destroyed, so you guys win the challenge. Alright, Magic Monkeys, I'll see you at the elimination.

(Camera flashes to show the Magic Monkeys at the elimination.)

Chris: Alright, guys, it's time to vote! Let's go!)

Squidward's Confessional:

_Confessional Starts._

Squidward: I CANNOT believe we lost the challenge! And all because of Patrick! Well, it was SpongeBob too, but Patrick's the one who was dumb enough to think the wooden stakes were potato chips. If we let him stay here, he'll ruin more challenges, and plus, he could get himself hurt…or killed! I have to get him voted off for his own good! So I start this by voting for Patrick.

_Confessional Ends._

Mr. Krab's Confessional:

_Confessional:_

Mr. Krabs: Alright, Patrick cost us the challenge, and if he stays, he'll keep making us lose, and then I might get voted off before I have the chance to win the million dollars! I want to win so I can fire SpongeBob and Squidward and make the Krusty Krab into a world-wide empire! But first I have to win, and Patrick is just one more person who'll get in the way. Also, I'm afraid he'll get himself killed if he stays here; he needs to stay in his rock, where he's safe. So I vote for Patrick.

_Confessional Ends._

Patrick's Confessional:

So, this is where we vote, right? Hehe, I knew that. I think. I vote for the house, it made us lose the challenge by falling down. We would've won if it wasn't so stupid! Not like my rock! Nice and sturdy! Unlike that dumb house! I vote for that house! May it be eliminated! Even though it's technically dead.

_Confessional Ends._

(Camera flashes to show the campfire. Chris then addresses them.)

Chris: Alright, the votes are in, the following people are safe! Graham, Jeremey, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, William, Courtney, Cody, Owen, SpongeBob, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Ian, Anthony, LaserCorn, Sohinki, and Joven, you are all safe. So, Stevie, Patrick, it comes down to you two. Stevie, you're on the chopping block for being a creepy stalker who's also annoying as hell. And Patrick, you're on the chopping block because your teammates are pissed off that you ate the wooden stakes that were holding the house up. Alright, the final marshmallow goes to….

(Patrick and Stevie look at each other, Stevie is worried, and Patrick is laughing.)

Chris: Patrick!

Stevie: No!

Squidward: Alright, I understand he's annoying as fuck and all, but Patrick ate the very stakes that held our house up! You're really gonna let him stay?! He'll bring this team to its knees! Chris, I demand to be put on the Demonic Dust Bunnies!

Chris: So, you want to switch teams eh? Well too bad, because it's not in your contract.

Squidward: Yah, the contract you NEVER GAVE ME!

Chris: Sorry Squiddy, it states in your contract that you cannot switch teams unless I SAY so. So, you're gonna have to stay unhappy. Alright, take Stevie out of here! Alright, viewers, who'll go home next? Find out, next time, on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! Bye!


	3. Musical Madness

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover Chapter Three: Musical Madness**

**AN: Enjoy the chapter. Also soon I'm gonna start doing polls on some episodes so I can find out who you want to go home in the fic. I will not leave it up to a vote all the time, but I will sometimes. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Code Lyoko, Smosh, Austin and Ally, SpongeBob, Total Drama, or Megaman Battle Network.**

**Claimer: I do own Graham, Adam, Miranda, and Jade.**

(Camera shows Chris on the lakefront.)

Chris: Alright, welcome back to Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! Last time, the contestants headed into the wilderness to see who could build a house and get back to camp in the morning first, in a challenge that somewhat resembled Minecraft. In the end the Magic Monkeys got there first, but they lost due to the fact that their house was destroyed because Patrick thought that it would be fun to eat the wooden stakes supporting the roof. Now, the campers are about to embark on a brand new challenge! This challenge will strain them, their voices, and their fans' eardrums. Will they survive? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Ultimate Crossover!

(Theme song plays. The campers eat and then head outside. Chris tells them about the next challenge.)

Chris: Alright, campers, it's time for your next challenge! Today's challenge is going to be very…musical. This challenge will help you to discover your musical talents…or talents for making peoples ears bleed. Today's challenge is…the Musical Battle! There will be 3 rounds to this challenge, the first round will be a group dance and sing, the second will be a 1on1 dance and sing, and the third round will be very special….you guys will do a live performance of the music video of my choice. Alright, in a basket there are cards, each card has the name of a song on it, I need each team to draw one card, but DO NOT look until I tell you.

(The teams draw cards. They then wait for Chris to say they can look.)

Chris: Alright, look!

(They look. The Magic Monkeys get Don't Stop the Party by Black Eyed Peas and the Demonic Dust Bunnies get Thrift Shop by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. Chris then addresses them.)

Chris: Alright, Magic Monkeys, you go first!

(The Magic Monkeys head to the dance floor, which is more of a pit of colored sand, and they get into place, all moving awkwardly. Eventually they all get comfortable and Chef starts the song.)

_Song begins._ _Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't stop the party_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Stop, stop, stop_

_The, the, the, don't stop the party_

_[Will. :] (Eh... my people this is mega unstoppable)_

_Don't stop the party_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Stop, stop, stop_

_The, the, the, the party_

(They dance. Joven attempts to do the worm but fails miserably. LaserCorn does the robot while Sohinki just stands in silence, trying not to laugh at their horrible dancing. Graham and Jeremey awkwardly move in time to the beat, trying to do the easiest thing that could be considered dancing. Ian trys to do the dance from Michael Jackson's Thriller but ends up falling on the floor, leaving Anthony laughing.)

_This is that original_

_This has no identical_

_You can't hack my digital_

_Future Aboriginal_

_Get up off my genitals_

_I stay on that pinnacle_

_Kill you with my lyricals_

_Call me verbal criminal_

_Send you to that clinical_

_Subscribe you some Chemicals_

_Audio and visual, can't see me, invisible_

_I'm old school like Biblical_

_Futuristic next level_

_Never on that typical_

_Will I stop I never know..._

(Ulrich and Yumi dance together. Aelita watches them and then attempts to get Graham to do the same thing.)

Aelita: Hey Graham, let's dance, Ulrich and Yumi are doing it.

Graham: No! I am not going to dance!

Aelita: Why not?

Graham: I've told you before, I cannot dance for shit!

Aelita: Well, let me see, you can't be that bad.

Graham: No!

(Aelita then grabs his arm and drags him over to the center of the dance floor. They both then dance, Graham not doing as well as Aelita but not being terrible either. Odd then starts to breakdance and everyone starts cheering him on.)

_I ain't gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it)_

_I ain't gonna quit until I've won._

_Now baby don't you stop it, stop it_

_Now baby don't stop it, stop it_

_Now baby don't stop it, stop it, stop it_

_You cannot stop us now..._

_I ain't gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it)_

_I ain't gonna quit until I've won._

_Now baby don't you stop it, stop it_

_Now baby don't stop it, stop it_

_Now baby don't stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it_

_Even if you wanted to, you couldn't stop us now..._

(SpongeBob and Sandy dance. Patrick jumps up and down while Squidward awkwardly sidesteps back and forth. Mr. Krabs dances and Squidward asks him how he did.)

Squidward: Mr. Krabs, how the hell did you get the courage to dance, you look like an idiot!

Mr. Krabs: Alright, the secret is to pretend like you're being paid to dance.

Squidward: But that's something that would only motivate YOU!

Mr. Krabs: I know!

_Don't stop the party_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Stop, stop, stop,_

_The, the, the, the, don't stop the party._

_Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Stop, stop, stop,_

_The, the, the, don't stop the party._

(Milly then dances her way towards Jeremey. They dance together, Jeremey dancing somewhat horribly while Milly is doing better. Cody does the perfect robot while Courtney stands still with her arms crossed.)

Cody: Hey Courtney, you look really mad! Come on, loosen up, dance a little bit, it'll get rid of the frustration!

Courtney: I am NOT GOING TO DANCE!

(Cody then grabs her arm.)

Cody: Come on, try it, its fun, I'll even dance with you so everyone thinks you're the better dancer.

(They then begin to dance, however Courtney still bears a sour look on her face.)

You could call me crazy man

Everyday I'm party'in

You could find me at the club

Pop'n bottles, minglin'

Ladies danc'in to the jam

Acting naughty, man oh man

Got me in the mood again

At the party, partyin'

_Yeah I keep it happenin'_

_Taken shots, whatever man_

_Party like a veteran,_

_Music is my medicine,_

_You won't fine me settlin'_

_Can't be stopped I'm steppin in_

_Keep it goin till the end_

_Yeah that's right here we go again_

(They continue to dance. Owen jumps up and down, shaking the sand, and eventually he makes Anthony trip.)

Anthony: Hey what the hell?!

Owen: Sorry, I'm kinda big.

Anthony: OHHH you're more than just BIG, fatass.

I'm that one that lights it up

We red hot like fire trucks

Burn that roof, cause that's what's up

Tell the DJ turn it up

We droppin, that music, for people all around

Keep rockin', head knockin'

Cause they can't shut us down

(They continue.)

_Ain't ain't no stoppin'_

_We gon keep on rockin',_

_Baby ain't no stoppin,_

_You cannot a stop us now._

_I ain't gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it)_

_I ain't gonna quit until I've won_

_Now baby don't you stop it, stop it_

_Now baby don't stop it, stop it_

_Now baby don't stop it, stop it, stop it_

_You can't stop us now..._

_I ain't gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it)_

_I ain't gonna quit until I've won_

_Now baby you don't stop it, stop it_

_Now baby don't stop it, stop it_

_Now baby don't stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it_

_Even if you wanted to, you couldn't stop us now..._

_Don't stop the party_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Don't, don't_

_Stop, stop, stop_

_The, the, the, don't stop the party_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Don't, don't_

_Stop, stop, stop_

_The, the, the, don't stop the party_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Don't, don't_

_Stop, stop, stop, the, the, the, the_

_Don't stop the party_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Stop, stop, stop, the, the, the, the_

_Don't stop the party!_

_Song ends._

(Everyone rushes off the dance floor and collapses. Chris than addresses them.)

Alright, Magic Monkeys, you get 4 out of 10! Demonic Dust Bunnies, let's see what you got!

(They get on the dance floor. Chef plays the song.)

_Song Plays._

_Hey, Macklemore! Can we go thrift shopping?_

_What, what, what, what... [many times]_

_Bada, badada, badada, bada... [x9]_

_(They start to dance. Duncan break dances, Beck does the same, Lan does an awesome Pop N Lock while Austin does an awesome dance.)_

_[Hook:]_

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_

_This is fucking awesome_

(They continue. Cameron awkwardly moves back and forth while Mike break dances, changing personalities while he does. Dez does a very funny dance while Trish laughs her ass off. Ally then smacks her.)

Ally: Don't make fun of him; just let him do his thing. Now dance! Remember, the money!

[Verse 1:]

_Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!"_

_I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop_

_Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty_

_That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."_

_Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,_

_Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green_

_Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me_

_Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets_

_(Piiisssssss)_

_But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)_

_Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments_

_Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in_

_Bummy and grungy, fuck it, man_

_I am stuntin' and flossin' and_

_Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch_

_I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,_

_No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)_

_Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers_

_Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'_

_They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard_

_I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard_

_Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello_

_John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no_

_I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those_

_The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"_

_[Verse 2:]_

_What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?_

_What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?_

_I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage_

_One man's trash, that's another man's come-up_

_Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt_

_'Cause right now I'm up in her stuntin'_

_I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)_

_I'm not, I'm not stuck, I'm searchin' in that section (Uptons)_

_Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy_

_I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker_

_The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker_

_I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker_

_They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."_

_I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."_

_Limited edition, let's do some simple addition_

_Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit)_

_I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit)_

_I call that getting tricked by a business_

_That shirt's hella dough_

_And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't_

_Peep game, come take a look through my telescope_

_Tryna get girls from a brand and you hella won't_

_Man you hella won't_

_(Goodwill... poppin' tags... yeah!)_

[Bridge:]

I wear your granddad's clothes

I look incredible

I'm in this big ass coat

From that thrift shop down the road

I wear your granddad's clothes (damn right)

I look incredible (now come on man)

I'm in this big ass coat (big ass coat)

From that thrift shop down the road (let's go)

[Hook]

Is that your grandma's coat?

_Song ends._

Chris: Alright, Demonic Dust Bunnies, that wasn't so bad. But it wasn't good either. 3 out of 10. Alright, now you may notice there are two baskets. The first one was the one you already drew from; the second is for the second round. Alright, draw from the second basket then nominate a teammate to dance.

(The teams draw. Chris then tells them they can look. They then look. The Magic Monkeys get Peanut Butter Jelly Time and the Demonic Dust Bunnies get Everybody Talks by Neon Trees.)

Chris: Alright, nominations?

The Magic Monkeys: We nominate Odd!

Chris: Okay. Demonic Dust Bunnies?

The Demonic Dust Bunnies: We nominate Lan!

Lan: WHY?! I hate that song! It's embarrassing to sing!

Duncan: You're always talking about how to win, right? Well this is how to win!

Chris: Alright Lan, you're up!

Lan: Oh god.

(Lan goes to the dance floor. Chef starts the song.)

_Song starts._

_Lan: Hey baby won't you look my way?_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I found out that everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can't even chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

_Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itching_

_Oh my my shit_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks too much_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can't even chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can't even chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks... back_

_It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks... back_

_Song ends._

Chris: Not bad, shrimp! Not bad at all! Except it was kinda bad. 7out of 10! Alright, Odd, show me the magic!

(Odd walks to the dance floor. Chef then plays the song.)

_Song starts. _

_Odd: It's peanut butter jelly time!_

_Peanut butter jelly time!_

_Peanut butter jelly time!_

_bridge:_

_now Where he at?_

_Where he at?_

_Where he at?_

_Where he at?_

_NowThere he go_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_Peanut butter jelly [x4]_

_chorus:_

_Do the Peanut butter jelly_

_Peanut butter jelly_

_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

_Do the Peanut butter jelly_

_Peanut butter jelly_

_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

_bridge_

_chorus_

_now break it down and freeze_

_take it down to your knees_

_now lean back and squeeze_

_now get back up and scream_

_bridge_

_chorus_

_now sissy walk_

_sissy walk_

_sissy walk_

_sissy walk _

_[ From: .net ]_

_now sissy walk_

_sissy walk_

_sissy walk_

_sissy walk_

_bridge_

_chorus_

_now walk walk walk walk_

_stomp stomp stomp stomp_

_slide slide slide slide_

_back it up one more time_

_now walk walk walk walk_

_stomp stomp stomp stomp_

_peanut butter jelly break it down_

_throw the ball up swing that bat_

_turn your head back and see where it at_

_throw the ball up swing that bat_

_turn you head back and see where it at_

_palm beachpeanut butter_

_dade countyjelly_

_orlandopeanut butter_

_tallahasse jelly_

_hold on hold on hold on hlod on_

_"hey chip man what time is it?"_

_"i don't know what time it is ray low"_

_"it's peanut butter jelly time"_

_Song ends._

Chris: Allllrightt! That was awesome! 10 OUT OF 10! Alright, now it's time for you to nominate 2 people, one boy one girl, and then they will have to do a duet! After you nominate them, I will tell you the songs. So, Magic Monkeys, who do you nominate?

Magic Monkeys: Graham and Aelita!

Graham: Oh no.

Chris: Alright, the final song for the Magic Monkeys is…Scream and Shout by and Brittney Spears!

Graham: Oh god.

(They walk over to the dance floor. Chef then plays the song.)

_Song starts._

_Graham: Bring the action!_

_Aelita: When you hear this in the club, you gonna turn turn it up! You gonna turn turn it up! You gonna turn turn it up! When we up in the club, all eyes on us. All eyes on us! All eyes on us! See the boys in the club? They watching us! They watching us! They watching us! Everybody in the club! All eyes on us! All eyes on us! All eyes on us!_

_Graham: I wanna scream and shout and let it all out! And scream and shout and let it all out!_

_Graham and Aelita: We saying Oh wee oh wee oh wee oh. We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh. I wanna scream and shout! And let it all out! And scream and shout and let it out! We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh!_

_Graham: You are now now rocking with, Graham Ulry and-_

_Aelita: Aelita bitch!_

_Graham: Oh yeah..Oh yeah..Oh yeah…Bring the action! Rock and roll! Everybody let's lose control! Going fast, we aint going slow oh oh hey yo, haer the beat and let's hit the floor! Drink it up and then drink some more! Light it up and let's let it blow blow blow hey yo! Rock it out! Rock it out! If you know what we talkin bout! Turn it up and burn the house, house! Hey yo! Turn it up we gonna turn it down! Here we go we gonna shake the ground! Cuz everywhere that we go we bring the action!_

_Aelita: When you hear this in the club, you gotta turn turn it up! You gotta turn turn it up! You gotta turn turn it up! When we up in the club! All eyes on us! All eyes on us! All eyes on us!_

_Graham: See the girls in the club They looking at us! They looking at us! They looking at us! Everybody in the club! All eyes on us! All eyes on us! All eyes on us!_

_Graham and Aelita: I wanna scream and shout and let it all out! And scream and shout and let it all out! We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh! We saying oh wee oh wee oh! I wanna scream and shout and let it all out! And scream and shout and let it out! We saying Oh wee oh wee oh wee oh!_

_Graham: You are now now rocking with Graham Ulry and-_

_Aelita: Aelita bitch!_

_Graham: Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! It goes on and on and on and on! When you and me party together! I wish this night could last forever! Cuz I was feeling down now I'm feeling better! And maybe it goes on and on and on and on when you and me party together! I wish this night could last forever ever ever ever!_

_Graham and Aelita: I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

_We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

_We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

_We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_Graham: You are now now rocking with Graham Ulry and-_

_Aelita: Aelita bitch!_

_Song ends._

(The Magic Monkeys cheer. Chris then addresses them.

Chris: Surprisingly, that was the best thing I've heard all night. But it had its bugs. 5 out of 10! Demonic Dust Bunnies, the only way for you to win is to get 10 points, of course you could just get 9 and have to do a tiebreaker, but we're kinda running out of airtime and I am NOT SPENDING ANY MONEY TO GO OVER THE LIMIT! So hurry up and win or lose! Doesn't matter to me, I'm entertained either way. Alright, who do you nominate?

Demonic Dust Bunnies: Mike and Zoey!

(They walk over to the dance floor. Chef then plays the song.)

_Song starts. _

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try; it's always a good time._

_Song ends. _

Chris: Mike, Zoey, I cannot tell you how much I want to say you won, but you didn't. You lost. Because it sucked! Magic Monkeys win!

(Camera Flashes to show the Demonic Dust Bunnies at elimination.)

Chris: Alright, you lost, so now it's time to vote someone off! Let's go!

(They vote. Chris then addresses them.)

Chris: Alright, the votes are in, the following people are safe. Duncan, Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Dawn, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Taelia, Herb, Adam, Jade, Miranda, Mayl, Mari, and Kalel. So, Lan, Sissi, you guys are on the chopping block, and now one of you is gonna go home. Alright, the last marshmallow goes to…..

(Sissi and Lan look at each other in suspense.)

Chris: Lan! Sissi, you're going home, alright viewers, we'll see yah next time, with a brand new episode of Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! Bye!


	4. The Sci-Fi Laser Tag Battle of DOOM!

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover Chapter 4: The Sci-Fi Lazer Tag Battle of DOOM**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with another chapter of TDUC. I really enjoy writing this fic, it makes me happy, it's kinda hard seeing how I have 44 contestants, but I wanted to have fun and go crazy, this fic will probably never end any time soon, we're at chapter 4, there's likely going to be about 43 chapters, the last being the finale, but that being said I'll probably do another chapter that's an epilogue, than if it's popular enough when I finish it I may even write a sequel. Alright, here ya go!**

(Camera shows Chris on the lakefront.)

Chris: Oh, hello, I didn't see you there. I'm a little unprepared right now. Okay, so last time the campers competed in a huge music battle where they had to dance and sing their way to victory, in the end the Magic Monkeys won and the Demonic Dust Bunnies were forced to send one of their teammates back to where they came from. In the end Sissi was the one who packed her bags and said goodbye. Now only 41 campers remain, and this is only the beginning. Can they survive the challenges I have in store for them? Probably not but it'll be fun to see how much they can take. So, who's gonna win, who's gonna die, and who's going bah-bye? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover.

(Theme song plays. Camera flashes to show the Magic Monkey's cabin. The guys are talking.)

Jeremey: Hey Graham, your dance with Aelita was really cute.

Graham: Shut up!

LaserCorn: It really was. You two should go out.

Graham: It's none of your business!

Sohinki: We know, but we can't help it, you two look so cute!

Jovenshire: Yeah, I know right? Why don't you ask her out?  
Graham: Because. Now leave me alone before I tease you guys.

Jeremey: About what?

Graham: Mmmmm…..how about…..Milly?

(Jeremey then blushes before lashing out.)

Jeremey: Shut up! Before I tease all of you!

Anthony: About what?

Jeremey: Kalel.

Anthony: How the f*ck did you know?

Jeremey: I guessed right? I was just shooting in the dark, but I was right?

Anthony: Yes. Unfortunately you did. I like Kalel, okay? God!

(His friends laugh.)

Jovenshire: Man, that's funny.

Sohinki: You know what else is funny? Your crush on Taelia.

(Joven blushes.)

Jovenshire: How in the hell did you know about that Sohinki?!

Sohinki: Read your diary.

LaserCorn: Guys, I know we're supposed to be laughing at Joven for the Taelia thing but I'm too busy laughing my butt off over the fact that he HAS A DIARY! And by the way Sohinki you may not realize it but a lot more people are starting to catch on to your crush on Mari.

(Sohinki blushes.)

Odd: He has a crush on Mari?

LaserCorn: Yep.

Sohinki: Shut up.

(Chris then honks a horn, signaling them to go outside and get breakfast. They then eat breakfast before Chris tells them about the challenge.)

Chris: Alright, today's challenge is going to be awesome…at least for me anyway. It won't be awesome for you guys, but, hey, this show is SUPPOSED to torture you, it's in your contracts.

Squidward: Yeah, the contracts that you NEVER GAVE US!

Chris: You're not still mad about me not letting you switch teams, are ya Squiddy?

Squidward: No! AND DON'T CALL ME SQUIDDY!

Chris: Jesus, Squiddy, I was just messing with ya. Anyway, today, we're going to play Laser-Tag!

(The teams then cheer. Chris then says something that makes them stop cheering.)

Chris: But not the kind that you all remember. You're going to participate in a Sci-Fi Laser Tag Battle of DOOM!

Adam: Could you repeat that in a language other than dorky sadistic moronic reality TV show host?

Chris: FINE. You're all going to go into the Laser Tag arena and fight interns dressed up as Aliens from Riddley Scott's famous Alien franchise, if you get hit by the Alien's laser, your laser turns off for 30 seconds, and if they grab you during those 30 seconds, they take you into their nest, meaning you are officially out of the challenge. The team with the most people left at the end of the game wins, but here's the catch: both teams must work-together.

Duncan: This is fucking ridiculous!

Chris: I know, it's supposed to be. So, to recap, you get Laser-Tag guns, you shoot the Aliens, but if they shoot you, your laser shuts off, if they grab you while your laser is shut off, you're out, and you cannot shoot members of the enemy team as well as members of your own team, you may only shoot the Aliens. The game ends when the time limit is reached, or when one of the two teams has been completely captured by the aliens. Also, I forgot to tell you that every time a player is captured by the Aliens, five more Aliens will enter the Arena, so make sure you protect each other, otherwise you'll all end up overwhelmed and eventually dead. Not really. Alright, follow me to the armory; we'll get you set up. Oh, and I forgot to mention, the winners of the challenge will not only receive the coveted invincibility, but will also win a tool that will be useful during next episode's challenge, so if you win this challenge, you're guaranteed to be one step ahead of the other team next week. Alright, get a vest, and unclip your Laser-Rifle before getting in line, also, you need to wear the right vests so we can identify which team you're on so we can keep track of who's winning, alright, Magic Monkeys, you'll be wearing the vests with bananas on them, the Demonic Dust Bunnies will wear the vest with dust clouds on them. Alright, let's get suited up!

(They then suited up. Chris then addressed them once more.)

Chris: Alright, now that you're all suited up, get in two different lines Magic Monkeys go in the left line, Demonic Dust Bunnies go in the right line. Alright, once you're in line, go sit down in the chairs in the next room.

(They then did so. Chris then addressed them.)

Chris: Alright, now strap into your chairs and prepare to be dropped into the under-ground Laser-Tag arena.

Graham: Wait…underground? How deep underground?

Chris: About seven-hundred feet. Don't worry; you'll be landing in pits of 7 feet deep water.

Cameron: But I can't swim!

Graham: And I'm afraid of free-falls from 700 feet in the air INTO 7 feet water. I can BARELY swim in 3 feet. This is stupid. I don't like this at all!

Chris: Too bad. Besides, Graham, I don't PAY you guys to like it.

Graham: You don't pay us at all.

Chris: Oh yeah.

(Chris presses a button. The floor underneath the chairs slides out and the contestants drop down. They then land in the water. Graham then swam out. He then went over to where Jeremey landed and helped him out of the water. Chris then addressed them over an intercom.)

Chris: Alright, now that you've landed, follow the neon arrows on the walls; they'll lead you to the Laser-Tag arena.

(They then did.)

Chris: Alright, the timer starts as soon as you all get inside the arena; you now have to fight against an alien horde for 3 hours. Alright, prepare for Laser-Warfare! Aliens, attack!

(The aliens attack. The Magic Monkeys manage to take out a few but then Owen and Anthony were shot. An alien then dragged Owen to the nest while another one attempted to get Anthony. It grabbed Anthony, who then tried to break free. He was about to do so when Ian jumped on the alien, who grabbed Ian.)

Anthony: Ian, you're such an idiot, I was about to break free!

Ian: Help me!

(Ian was then dragged away. Soon the Demonic Dust Bunnies lost Trish, Lan, Cameron, and Zoey, meaning the Magic Monkeys were in the lead. The battle raged on and soon the only people left were Graham, Aelita, Odd, Jeremey, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Jovenshire, Beck, Duncan, and Taelia. Soon Odd and Ulrich were grabbed by the aliens, but they were then avenged by William, who in turn was grabbed. Yumi then got grabbed, causing Aelita to rage, however she was soon taken out as well. Jovenshire, Taelia, and Beck were then grabbed by the aliens, leaving only Graham, Duncan, and Jeremey against a horde of angry aliens. They then continued, but soon Jeremey was captured, leaving only Graham and Duncan. They then continued to navigate until Duncan tricked Graham into going into a room with a pit full of alien trap-doors first. He then pushed Graham into the pit. Graham grabbed the ledge, stopping his fall. Duncan then put his foot on his hand, making him let go. Graham then held on for dear life with his other hand which Duncan was about to smash. Graham then grabbed his Laser Rifle and had an idea. He shined the laser in Duncan's eye, blinding him. He then threw the Rifle at Duncan's legs, making him fall frontwards down into the pit. Duncan was then grabbed by the aliens. Graham then climbed back up before being addressed by Chris.)

Chris: And the Magic Monkeys win! Alright, Graham, if you'll just walk down the next hallway, at the end of the hallway there'll be an elevator. Once you're up here, go to the armory and take off your gear and then meet up with your team inside the mess hall, it's time for dinner.

(Soon they ate dinner. Camera then flashes to show the Demonic Dust Bunnies at elimination.)

Chris: Alright, you're inability to win the challenge landed you all here. Now go vote!

(They vote. They then come back as Chris addresses them.)

Chris: Alright, Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Dawn, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Taelia, Adam, Jade, Miranda, Lan, Mayl, Mari, Kalel, and Beck. You are all safe. So, Duncan, Herb, guess you boys are on the chopping block. Alright, the final marshmallow goes to…

(Duncan and Herb look around nervously. Chris then breaks the silence.)

Chris: Herb. Looks like you're out, bad-boy.

Duncan: Dammit! There goes my own shot at winning back my million.

Beck: Duncan, before you go, I just want to say sorry for being so mean to you. I want you to know that we're friends.

Duncan: I know we're friends, man. See ya when ya get eliminated man. We all know we aren't going home anytime soon.

(Duncan then leaves. The episode then ends.)


End file.
